In Character
by Canute
Summary: As punishment, Loki is banished to Earth as a human with no memories of the life he has previously lived. Not that Tom Hiddleston would know of such a thing.


a/n:  
_Prompt: What if Tom Hiddleston was actually Loki who was sent to Earth as a punishment for playing a trick and he didn't have any memories of being Loki and knowing about Thor, Asgard, etc.?_

* * *

In-Character

Tom remembers falling. Sometimes he tries to recall other things, but only fragmented pieces come to mind. He has managed to lock these feelings away for years, but in that moment, as he sits in the bar with Hemsworth at his side, the familiar throbbing of his head returns. "You all right, mate?" his blond companion asks, and he manages a nod.

"I think- I think I'm going to have to call it a night," Tom admits, raking a hand through his curly hair. He's only had a glass so far, and he's certainly done much better before, but he doesn't think he can handle these sensations while being drunk.

He feels a hand clasp his shoulder, and then: "Tom?"

Chris is looking at him with eyebrows furrowed in worry, his eyes sincere, although a little clouded from the alcohol.

Tom's heart pounds.

He doesn't know how a single look from Chris can do this to him, but it's been happening since they first started filming together, so he's mostly used to it. (Part of him _does_ know why, but he resolutely stashes that far back in his mind.)

"I'm okay." By this point, he thinks he's just trying to convince himself. He slides off the stool, throwing a small smile at his cast mate. "Besides, I think Jaimie mentioned something earlier about coming to join us."

"But I want to drink with _you_," protests Hemsworth, and Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes at the obviously drunk actor.

As if on cue, he spies Jaimie entering the bar. "I don't want to put a damper in your evening, Chris," he says earnestly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ignoring the way Chris frowns and his own heart seems to pick up its pace, he walks out of the bar(waving a hello to Jaimie on the way) and waits on the sidewalk for a cab to flag down.

"_Perhaps this experience will teach you to be more careful with your trickery, brother."_

Tom whips around, looking for the source of the voice.

"_Thor, be reasonable-"_

"_Perhaps you'll thank me for it someday."_

Just as he starts to realize that the voices are all in his head, there's a harsh pounding across his skull and he sees white as he passes out.

**. . .**

When he slowly regains consciousness, he is back in his apartment with a hand cupping his cheek gently. The gesture is warm, is oh so _familiar_, and when Tom finally gathers enough will to open his eyes, he sees striking blue and gold.

"When did your hair get so long, Chris?" he slurs, barely coherent, as he stares up into the face of his co-star.

A chuckle sounds in his ear. The hand moves up to stroke his hair, and Tom barely remembers to resist the urge to curl into the touch. "Sleep, brother," whispers a voice, and Tom finds himself complying.

**. . .**

"I had the funniest dream," he begins sluggishly when he wakes to the sight of sunlight streaming in from half-drawn curtains. He dreamt of flying(or maybe he was falling) and murmurs of, _"I'm so sorry, Loki." _That last part makes him wonder if he's been spending too much time as his character.

But when his vision is finally adjusted to the dim lighting, he sits up to find that maybe Chris has been spending too much time in-character, too. He spots the blond standing in front of the window, decked in Thor's costume - except it looks just a little more…worn out?

"Chris?" Tom ventures hesitantly.

At first Chris doesn't seem to hear him - then he turns, sees that Tom is awake. A smile appears on his face. "Good morning."

Tom sits up, running a hand through tousled curls. "Did we have a shoot scheduled for today?" he queries, still eyeing the other's cape. "Am I late?"

Chris looks at him with something akin to amusement and sadness. He doesn't answer; instead he crosses the room in one, two, strides and then is putting a knee on the side of the bed, the mattress dipping accordingly to his weight.

Tom sits there in slight bewilderment as Chris puts a hand on the side of his face. "You look very different in this form," he hears him whisper.

"What form? Are you still drunk?" Tom would have liked to ask, but then Chris has leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"But you are beautiful nonetheless, Loki." The words become almost lost in the dizzying kiss.

And it takes a few moments, but then slowly, as if just now (_re)_discovering something great, Loki wraps his arms around Thor and kisses back.


End file.
